wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hat
" | image = S1e6b Ready to take off.jpg | caption = Sylvia wearing Wander's hat and preparing to use the "jetpack" she found in it. | season = 1 | production = 106b | broadcast = 11 | story = Lauren Faust Ben Joseph Alex Kirwan Craig McCracken Tim McKeon Johanna Stein Dave Thomas Greg White | writer = Lauren Faust Johanna Stein | storyboards = Vaughn Tada Eddie Trigueros | director = Eddie Trigueros | us = November 22, 2013 | xd = December 10, 2013 | international = | pairedwith = "The Box" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} During a chase by a giant worm, Wander gets lost leaving behind only his special hat. Sylvia must learn how to use the hat and its ways correctly to find Wander and reunite with him. Episode Summary Sylvia is running across a mushroom planet talking to herself about wanting to have some jellyfish pie from Slarnack's Deli (much to Wander's disgust), but instead they are being chased by a giant worm. Wander decides to use his hat to help and pulls out a watering can which he uses to make a mushroom grow to knock the worm out. Just after it works, Wander and Sylvia wind up landing on seperate mushrooms. Wander calls out to Sylvia, who is on a mushroom far down from him, that he is gonna jump and she has to catch him. However, due to the fact they are far away, Wander cannot be heard easily, so Sylvia tries to call up to Wander telling him to speak up. Wander gets a can phone out of his hat and throws it down to Sylvia, and via it, he tells her he asked her to catch him, and falls down on her seconds later. Instantly, the giant worm comes back and chases them more. When Wander takes a long time trying to find something inside the hat, Sylvia decides to do it herself, but all she finds is a yoga mat, windchimes, a scented candle and a recording of a yoga lesson. Wander reminds Sylvia that his hat doesn't give you what you want, but what you need, and it thinks she needs to calm down. Sylvia doesn't agree and pulls out a stress ball which she squeezes, but Wander uses it to distract the worm, surprising Sylvia. Wander does a victory dance with his hat while Sylvia states to herself that the hat works for him and not her, and it loves him and totally hates her. Just after this, Wander accidently dances off a cliff and Sylvia tries to grab him, but she only grabs Wander's hat, so Wander calls her and says he's not sure where he is, but somewhere wet, dark, and warm, and water is slushing all around him. Sylvia thinks of the possible place Wander is, and sets off after him, taking his hat with her. The worm begins chasing Sylvia again, and she reminds the hat that what they're doing is serious and asks for one of the balls mentioned earlier. She pulls out a giant wrecking ball which manages to knock the worm out, but it doesn't last long. While taking shelter in the bristles of a giant mushroom, Sylvia is upset of what happened and believes the hat is trying to get her eaten, and they need to save Wander without attracting the worm. But she winds up getting a police siren which does just that, and starts to fall into the worm's mouth, but saves herself by swinging to a mushroom. Sylvia sees a mushroom with slushing water she thought of earlier and searches for something to fly up to it. She manages to pull out what she thinks is a jetpack and blasts up, but it's actually a parachute, so she flies into the worm's mouth and struggles to get out. Wander calls her and wonders when she'll get to him and the water around him is rising, but is cut off when his speech gets gurgled due to the water. She finally gets released from the worm and lands on another mushroom. Sylvia gives the hat one more chance and tries to pull out something else, but all she gets is a "Back in 5 minutes" sign. Angrily, she crumples up the hat and puts it under her saddle, and decides to take care of it herself. She calls out to the worm, causing it to come after her, and she rides on its back to the water mushroom. When she gets there, she answers another call from Wander, who says "I'll always love --" before being cut off, and punches its stem and looks around for him, but he's not there, much to her disappointment. Sylvia cries out to Wander, causing the worm to come after her again. Sylvia jumps down to the safty of another mushroom as water falls down on her, and pickets to herself how she can save Wander with his hat, and upon realizing it doesn't give her what she wants but what she needs, she tells the hat to do its thing and gives her what she needs to save Wander. When she gets out a pair of roller skates, she is angry at first, but then she warmly accepts them and wears them hoping for something to happen. Nothing happens, but then the worm comes back, causing Sylvia to slide off the mushroom into the worm's mouth. Inside the worm, Sylvia begins to attack the hat as she drowns in the watery stomach acid. She suddenly stops when she sees Wander, whose foot is trapped in the floor, and she forms the hat with an air pocket over them so they can talk. Both are happy to see each other again and Sylvia tells Wander all about her adventure, finishing with "I love this hat!", and Wander proceeds to tell her the way out, but Sylvia decides to do it. She finds a slice of jellyfish pie and drops it in the water, causing the worm to cough them out. They fly off the planet and land on a gold moon, apparently where Slarnack's Deli is and Sylvia's been wanting to go there all along. But once they get to the door, they see the restaurant is closed and Sylvia is upset. Wander and his hat hug Sylvia, who utters, "I hate that hat." Transcript Songs *''Ride Sylvia Ride'' Gallery Trivia *Lord Hater and Peepers do not appear in this episode. *Wander's hat is part of the plot for the first time. *First time Sylvia wears Wander's hat. *'Running gags:' Sylvia insulting Wander's hat, Wander saying "Ring, ring, ring" before Sylvia answers a call from him, Wander's hat appearing to emote. *First appearance of Slarnack's Deli's Jellyfish Pie, though it was previously used as a health item in the game "The Galactic Rescue". *This episode reveals Sylvia loves jellyfish pie, but Wander does not. *This episode shows Sylvia as the main character instead of Wander. *The name of the episode refers to Sylvia using Wander's hat to find him. *This is one of two episodes where Wander and Sylvia are the only ones to speak; in fact, no other background characters appear in the episode. The other is "The Egg". Continuity *This is the second time Wander and Sylvia are separated from each other throughout the majority of the episode, the first time was in "The Pet". *Third time someone goes "ding!" when getting an idea ("The Pet", "The Troll"). *This is the second episode where someone is oblivious to the real thing until near the end, first was "The Egg". This time however, it's Sylvia who's oblivious, not Wander. *Second time the phrase "this is a matter of life and death" is said. ("The Fugitives") *The background music for Ride Sylvia Ride was also heard in "The Bad Guy" when Wander and Sylvia were being chased by the Motorhogs. *After Wander tells Sylvia, through the can, that he claims he has his hat, the music played from the can is the same music played in "The Picnic" when Wander shrugged after admitting he almost ate without offering to share. *The first part of Wander's victory dance is identical to a scene in the theme song when he danced before hugging Lord Hater. Errors *When Wander waters the mushroom, causing it to grow highter, the giant worm was seen falling immediately. However, when Sylvia falls off the mushroom and lands on another mushroom a couple of seconds later, the giant worm is seen falling again. However, this could be because Sylvia is lower to the ground and flat on her face. *When Wander and Sylvia watch the giant worm chase after the stress ball, they are standing next to each other. However when the camera zooms in on them in the next shot, Sylvia is standing behind Wander. *When Sylvia throws the scented candle at the giant worm, a windchime can be seen hitting it first, even though Sylvia threw one earlier. Though it could be a second windchime. *When Sylvia puts Wander's hat back on his head after seeing the giant worm off, the star on the hat's belt instantly snaps from a diagonal angle to side view when the hat is in place. *After Sylvia gets out a "Back in 5 minutes" sign from the hat, she crumples the hat up and puts it under her saddle. Later, when she lands on the slushy waterfall mushroom, she takes the hat out, but it's not crumpled, then when she takes the hat out again after realizing it gives her what she needs, it's crumpled again. *When Sylvia falls off of the mushroom, she has the rollerskates on, but when she goes down the worm's throat, she is barefooted. *During the scene where Sylvia is talking to Wander about her adventure in the giant worm, when she starts to say "and the falling into the --" Wander's right eye is abnormally large. Later when she says "Exactly what I needed" it's normal sized again, and when she says "to find you" it's abnormally large again, and when she says "I love this hat" it's normal again. *At the beginning when Wander and Sylvia are being chased by the giant worm, part of Sylvia's rein goes in front of the right part of her snout for a split second. *When Sylvia is going to set off to save Wander, a portion of her snout is not outlined. *When Wander says "Ding!" the captions do not show while saying this. *When Sylvia says "Without attracting attention of the giant Zbornak-eating monster" the captions misspell "Zbornak" as "Zbornack". *At the end of Ride Sylvia Ride, when they say "Now, Dive, Sylvia, Dive" the captions list it as "Now, Ride, Sylvia, Ride". *When Sylvia jumps away when the giant worm chomps away the waterfall mushroom, she falls on her front, but when she lands she is lying on her back. *When Sylvia is falling into the giant worm's mouth, Wander's hat is on her head, but when we see the worm's front, the hat is falling next to her. Then when she's swallowed, she is holding the hat. Allusions *''Beetlejuice'' - Sylvia and Wander are chased by a worm like creature that is simular to the sandworm in the titular movie. *''Mario'' - The Mushroom planet is a slightly simular to the Mushrooms in the Mario Games *''Looney Tunes'' - When Sylvia fall to the mushroom, we see a brief moment of her before a small smoke of her landing. This is usually a running gag in the Wile E. Coyote/Roadrunner cartoons whenever the Coyote tries to catch the Roadrunner. *''Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart'' - The song "Piano Concerto No. 21" can be heard during Wander's waltz with his hat. *During the third part of Wander's victory dance, he imitates the moonwalk. Production Information *http://woy.derpynews.com/new-episode-title-the-hat/ International premieres Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Additional voices: None References